Acceptance - Ferriswheelshipping
by Pasteltakashi
Summary: 'You said you have a dream...That dream...Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth/ideal!...If anyone can, it's you' - N Touko has one dream, to live a life with everyone whom she loves, meaning her friends and N. But her friends hate N! How and who is she supposed choose? And could her friends ever come to accept N and Touko's love?
1. Chapter 1

Touko and Bianca sat in Bianca's room. They were talking about stuff like musicals, pokemon, Cheren. Of course Bianca had to be gushing about how wonderful Cheren is as a boyfriend, Touko listened to her although she didn't really want to hear about it but she's Bianca's friend and that's what friends do. "Oh… Eh, I don't know if I should tell you this but me, Cheren, Touya and Skyla are going on a double date tonight…" Bianca told Touko hesitantly. Touko sighed, another thing she was left out of because they didn't like or want anything to with N. "That's nice… Have fun" she replied faking a smile. Bianca felt bad, she didn't like leaving out Touko but then it wouldn't be fair bringing her on a date. "We would have invited you but… You know" Bianca said making it worse. "Yeah, I know! Because you all hate N's guts… Just say it straight out!" Touko hissed. Bianca frowned, she wanted Touko to be there and she didn't mind N being there but everyone else did. Touko looked at the clock, half past five. "I should be going Bianca…" Touko said getting up and walk out, it was tense.

Leaving Bianca's house the young trainer sent Swoobat out. Taking a hold of the bat she commanded it to fly to Nimbasa City, in which it happily flew to. Touko was meeting N, all they wanted to do was be together without being judged by her friends. She landed outside the pokemon centre which was a short walk to their meeting place. Turning the corner she caught the attention of a certain green haired male. "Touko!" he called running to her. Once he got to her he wrapped his long arms around giving her a tight hug. "Hey N" she smiled although N couldn't see it. Eventually he let go of her and just held her hand instead. "So what did you have planned?" the brunette asked curiously. N let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, I just wanted to go on a walk or something like that" She smiled, "A walk sounds good, we can just talk!" So exiting on the east side to basically do a little loop around the short route and back to the city. While the couple walked they chatted.

"How have your friends been?" he asked.

"They've been fine, they'll on their double date about now…" Touko trailed off.

"I see, and we weren't invited. It's their loss!" N chuckled softly.

"Yeah… Their loss…" Touko said quietly.

N felt bad, it's his fault that she gets left out. But then he gets so angry about that, they shouldn't treat her like that just because himself and Touko are in love. He sighed and lead her back to the city. Back in the city he took her to the ferris wheel. As they approached the big wheel N saw a small group of people who call themselves Touko's friends in the corner of his eye, it appeared that they were going to go on the ferris wheel too. He just shrugged them off, they weren't worth his attention.

The pair went onto the ferris wheel together. They looked over Nimbasa city in awe, it looked so beautiful lit up. The smooth motion of the wheel made it more enjoyable. But suddenly there was a jolt and everything stopped moving. There had been a malfunction and the ferris wheel had stopped. "Great, just great!" Touko said loudly, her bottom lip trembling. "Touko…" N said softly. She had lowered her head and covered her face. He could hear her crying although she tried to hide it. "Come here" he said hugging his beloved. "Why? Why does everything have to go wrong?" she cried.

"All I want is everything to work of once. My whole is falling apart and it's all my fault…" Touko sobbed.

"No it's not! Never say that, it'll never be your fault! Look everything will work out okay, we'll find a way" N reassured her.

"I just want you all to be happy… together" Touko whispered

Slowly her tears dried up and she calmed down. Touko cuddled up to N, holding on to him tightly. N looked straight across see the carriage that was adjacent to them and in there he saw his favourite people and of course they saw him. Cheren and Touya glared at him but he just ignored them and focused on Touko. "Are you okay now?" he asked. She sat up and faced him, "Yep, thanks" He smiled, "Good!" Slowly he lent in to kiss her, Touko closed the gap making their lips meet. Their lips started move together in sync with each other. Wanting to go further N licked Touko's bottom requesting entrance which he was swiftly given. From there on their tongues moved in unison, each exploring the other's new territory.

Meanwhile in the carriage, if it was humanly possible steam would be coming out of both Touya and Cheren's ear. They were peeved that the sight of N with their precious Touko especially since it was him who started them kissing.

The ferris wheel jolted and started moving again. And so the couple's ride slowly came to and end. They stepped out and the other weren't to far behind them. But little did N know that he was about to be flung into danger. Out stomped an angry Touya, "Who the hell do you think you are!?" he growled. N looked at the enraged male, "I think I'm N Harmonia, why?" he replied sarcastically. Touya snapped and punched the tall male, in doing so he split N's lip. He touched his lip then looked at the blood on his figure tip, he then stared blankly at Touya. "Touya! What do you think you're doing!" Touko cried. She went over N checking if he was all right, "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "I'm fine..." N replied. After replying he brought out Rashiram. "I should go, I'll see you soon Touko" he kissed her goodbye and got onto his white dragon then flew off into the night sky. Touko looked at the four, tears gathering in her eyes. "Thanks guys, just thanks! I really hope you're happy, because you did it! You got N to go away! You must be so... so happy..." Touko shouted as tears rolled down her milky cheeks. "Touko, please-" Touya said before getting cut off by Touko. "I don't want to hear it... I just want to go home..." she said turning her back, she summoned Swoobat and left. Touya felt bad, he made Touko cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Touko laid on her bed, just petting Eevee. She did want to talk to anyone, not even her mother. She stopping seeing a point, everything would just get worse if she did anything. "Touko, honey, Bianca is here to see you" her mum said knock on the door. "Alright…" Touko replied just loud enough for them to hear. Bianca opened the door and entered the young female's room. "Hey Touko" she said gingerly. "Bianca" Touko replied simply. The blonde sat and the end of her bed, "We've been really worried about you!" Touko rolled over causing eevee to jump off the bed, "Really… That's nice" Bianca started getting annoyed, "Touko, please! You can't do this. Touya made and mistake A WEEK AGO! We want to sort this so please, help us…" The brunette sighed, she was being very childish. "All right… Today, the triplets cafe, 4 o'clock. Okay!" Bianca smiled, "I'll tell the guys! See you then" She left soon after. Touko sat up, she told herself that she should apologise to her mother for being so immature.

The female scampered down the stairs to find her mother whom was in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Hey sweetie! I'm glad to see you down stairs!" she smiled.

"Uh, mum…" Touko said quietly.

"Yes, darling?" her mother replied as continued with the dishes.

"I'm sorry for being so childish and hiding away in my room" Touko apologised

Her mum turned around, dried her hands and then hugged her daughter. "It's okay Touko, I understand. You felt hurt and did want to see anyone, I get it" her mother said softly. Touko was thankful that she had such caring mother. They pulled away and her mum returned to the sink to finish the dishes."Oh, but one thing sweetheart! I really would like to meet this N person someday" It hadn't really occurred to Touko that her mother and N were still to meet and those two meeting would be important. So she nodded and told her that she'd arrange for them to meet soon, Touko was sure that N would love to meet her mother.

Admittedly Touko was now at a loose end, she had nothing to do. So wondering back into her room she began to search for her xtransceiver because she wanted to called her beloved. Touko had got a new one and gave her old one to N who didn't have one. It took a little while but she eventually found it. Her list of contacts were small so finding N didn't take long, the long part was waiting for him to pick up. 5 minutes turned into 10, she was about to give up when.

"Touko!" he picked up.

"Hey, N. Wait, is that ice cream?" she asked

"Yeah…"

"Hang on where are you?" Touko continued to question him.

"In my house… My sisters got me house, don't you remember" N said in doubt that Touko actually remembered.

"Oh… Where do you live?" She asked sounding very embarrassed.

"Anville Town, it's a quiet town. You should visit sometime!" He chimed

The couple chatted away, Touko brought up that her mother wanted to meet him and N was more than happy to her so much so that he planned to meet up with Touko tomorrow so that he could meet her mum.  
Touko was having so much fun speaking to N but when she glanced at the clock she noticed that it was almost 4 and she had to get ready and actually go. "Sorry N, I've got to go!" and just like that the connection was cut. Thus leaving N a little hurt, since he didn't understand why she just dropped him like that and honestly he wanted to know why. So it became for N to lurk, something that was just a protocol for him.

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapter is so short, there'll be more next time**


End file.
